


Steve Rogers versus the world (and his love life)

by domake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Clumsy!Steve, Clumsy!Steve Rogers, Drabble, M/M, Steve is so thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domake/pseuds/domake
Summary: “Cap, we understand that you may have repressed sexual desires towards your brainwashed kind-of best friend. However, we - “Barton coughed in the background. It was a threat on behalf of Shield for Stark to get to the point and jab the sharp end of their kindly suggestion into Captain America’s head.Steve Rogers just groaned, covered his face and ignored everyone else in the room.Stark rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he drawled. “I draw the line of having a budget to cover your accidents when you see the Winter Soldier showing a little more bare skin than what would have been inappropriate during your time. Either you do something about it or we, the Avengers, would lock the two of you into a closet which would honestly be our gift to humanity.”





	Steve Rogers versus the world (and his love life)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble chapter that I've written a while ago. At this moment, I don't think I'll add more to it though.

Accident # 1  
A brisk wind swept into the training room causing goosebumps to form on Bucky’s skin which he promptly ignored. He flicked his gaze towards the door while he doing sit-ups and felt his stomach contract.

Steve was standing there in the door frame with his eyes dilated and his mouth wide open. A flicker of concern forced Bucky to pause his workout and stare at Steve with curious eyes. He then watched Steve rush out and push past a smirking Black Widow whose face gleamed with amusement. Bucky winced when he heard Steve slam his face into a wall and crash to the ground.

Accident # 2  
A muscular hand covered with faint scars poured boiling hot water into a white mug. Steve added a teaspoon of instant coffee to his mug and stirred the liquid. He absent-mindedly watched his coffee ripple and calm down to a gentle wave. Steve jolted when he heard a door slam wide-open behind him. He swivelled towards the door and readied himself to fight before he realised it was Stark casually walking inside like he owned the place.

“Well,” Steve conceded. “Stark does own the place.”

Turning around to grab his mug and drink it, he noticed Bucky was casually beside him, fixing his own cup of coffee. It was not the first time this had happened but Steve just felt his heart stop and his face heat up like a furnace. Steve snatched his coffee, ignored the spill which he caused and slammed his entire body into the opened fridge door. 

Steve fell to the ground, watching as the world suddenly tilted in confusion.

Barton leaned around the fridge door, noticed the situation and with wide, blinking eyes, he innocently called out, “Whoops. My bad.” 

While his body was aching and his mind dizzy for a few moments, Steve distinctly heard Stark chortling at him.

Accident # 3  
For the past half an hour, drilling and banging sounds echoed through the halls of the Avengers’ headquarters. Steve grabbed another nail from the toolbox beside him and hammered it into the rudimentary furniture in front of him. A look of determination was plastered on his face and a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face, falling onto his chest. His muscles contracted as he quickly constructed a drawer from scratch. 

As his hands moved based on instinct, Steve could remember the old days when Bucky used to fix things himself while a sickly Steve would assist him by handing him the correct tools. Steve chucked when he reminisced about how he had tried to fix the wobbly cabinet door in the kitchen and he had accidentally hammered the nail in wrong. He had fixed it but the door had always appeared lopsided after that day despite Bucky’s attempts to fix it. 

Steve smiled, his eyes far away in the past. Suddenly, he heard Bucky’s voice which startled him. “Hey, Stevie. Need any help?” Steve jolted and dropped the hammer which fell on his foot. Steve bit down the curses that threatened to burst out of his throat and whimpered instead. Steve felt mortified inside when Bucky chuckled at him and then asked if he was okay.


End file.
